


Boomerang

by Tsavorit



Category: I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Teruntuk Nayoung,Berhenti memandanginya dan lihat sekitarmu. Ada saya yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu jika bisa mendapatkan bahagia bersama saya.Dari orang yang kamu kenal baik.





	1. Im Nayoung

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Di antara semua perempuan yang bisa Minhyun cintai, kenapa harus Nayoung orangnya? Ia bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Hal yang bisa Minhyun pastikan adalah, Nayoung bukanlah tipe perempuan yang biasa ia sukai. Ia tidak menyukai perempuan yang tampak dingin dan tegas. Ia pun tidak menyukai perempuan yang tampak tidak butuh bantuan saat mengalami kesulitan.

Namun, Minhyun tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia menyukai Nayoung saat menatapnya. Mendengarkan semua perkataannya⚊yang lebih sering terdengar seperti keluhan⚊tanpa tatapan mencela atau pun menilai. Benar-benar mendengarkan apa pun yang Minhyun katakan.

Namun, Minhyun masih menyangkal. Ia masih tidak mau menerima jika pilihan hatinya jatuh kepada Nayoung. Sampai suatu malam, saat mereka berada di dalam lift karena jam lembur di kantor membuat perasaanya berantakan.

"Hyun, aku suka sama seseorang."

Hah? Apa?

"Aku masih ragu sebenarnya. Kamu tahu kan aku hanya bisa bertahan menyukai seseorang dalam waktu yang singkat?"

Hanya gumaman yang bisa Minhyun berikan kepada Nayoung sebagai jawaban. Bukan karena tidak tertarik, tapi karena kepalanya tidak mau bekerja sama untuk menyusun rangkaian kata sebagai respon.

"Kalau perasaanku masih bertahan sampai minggu depan, mungkin aku akan mengatakan kepada orang itu."

Malam itu, Minhyun mendadak tidak merasa mengantuk. Padahal ia tiga malam kekurangan tidur karena _deadline_ dan berniat untuk balas dendam malam itu.


	2. Menerima Kenyataan

"Maaf Hyun, tapi aku udah ada janji hari itu," perkataan Nayoung itu membuat Minhyun terdiam. Nayoung tampak tidak enak, lalu menambahkan, "gimana kalau siang aja aku temanin kamu mencari peralatan kebersihannya? Kalau sore sampai malam, aku mau jalan sama Jonghyun."

Minhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, kamu nanti kecapaian. Saya tahu kamu bukan orang yang menyukai keramaian."

"Gapapa Hyun, aku temenin kok asal jangan sampai sore."

"Daripada itu, udah terjemahin _logging_?"

Nayoung langsung mendelik dan Minhyun hanya tersenyum bodoh. Namun, begitu Nayoung kembali ke meja kerjanya, ekspresi Minhyun berubah. Ia masih tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Nayoung bisa tertarik dengan Jonghyun. Atau pun dengan fakta Jonghyun yang biasanya antipati dengan perempuan malah mau pergi bersama Nayoung Sabtu ini.

"Serius amat dah komuk lo," tegur Minki yang membuat Minhyun menoleh. "Tanda tangan buruan. Gue masih banyak yang mau dikerjain."

"Galak benar, Bang."

"Gak butuh bacot lo, butunya tanda tangan woi!"

Minhyun sayangnya bukan orang yang mau asal tanda tangan dan membaca dokumennya terlebih dahulu. Setelah tanda tangan, biasanha Minki akan langsung pergi tanpa pamit seperti kedatangannya yang tanpa permisi.

Namun, kali itu Minki malah memilih berdiam diri sesaat dan melihat ke meja kerja Nayoung. Baru saja Minhyun ingin bertanya, sudah didahului, "mau sampai kapan lo diem, sapu ijuk? Itu gebetan lo udah deket bener sama Jonghyun."

"Kamu ngomong apa?" Minhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Katanya sibuk, kenapa masih di sini?"

"Si kampret," Minki hendak mengibas muka Minhyun dengan dokumen yang ada di tangannya, tapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus. "Jangan nyesel kalau dia diambil orang ye. Cewek mah pasti memilih yang memberikan kepastian daripada yang selalu barengan tanpa status."

Minhyun hanya tertawa pelan dan Minki akhirnya pergi dari ruangannya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah melupakan perkataan Minki karena pekerjaanya. Namun, saat makan siang akhirnya Minhyun tidak bisa untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa kesal.

"Hyun, aku makan sama Jonghyun ya. Soalnya katanya dia tahu di McD mana yang ada Rilakuma yang aku mau."

Minhyun bahkan belum sempat mengidentifikasikan kekesalannya untuk ke arah mana, karena Nayoung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya dan Minki menepuk bahu kanannya. Membuat Minhyun menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi pura-pura prihatin dari Minki.

"Kasihan temen gue dikacangin sama kesayangannya."

Biasanya Minhyun tidak akan menjawab dengan kata dan hanya dengan senyuman, tapi kali ini ia melirik kesal dan berkata, "diam!"

Memilih berjalan cepat menuju parkiran mobilnya dan Minhyun akan mentraktir dirinya sendiri dengan makanan mahal. Karena kalau sedang kesal begini, perutnya akan rewel dengan makanan yang rasanya nanggung.


End file.
